The Aftermath of the Blue Things
by Simplyobsessed-1
Summary: One too many blue cocktails are to blame for what happened. Surely?


**Title:** The Aftermath of the Blue Things  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters**: December Challenge/One Shot  
**Characters/Pairings:** Robbie/Stuart  
**Word Count: **3488**  
Warning: **Slash  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary:** One too many blue cocktails are to blame for what happened. Surely?  
**Authors Note: **So this is my entry to the December Challenge. I decided to delve through the archive of FreekyDisaster18 and I picked the first one she ever wrote "Robbie's Ice Queen Gets A Date". I picked this one because it marks the day that she decided to stop being the girl that wrote case stories and was anti-fluff/pairing stories. I think it was the best decision she made and now here I am destroying her first attempt. I love you and I'm sorry! I hope you all enjoy!  
**BETA: **I went alone on this one so I apologise now for any mistakes made but feel free to point them out :)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this wonderful characters or the storyline but I'm glad that FreekyDisaster18 granted me the permission to use it. I had so much fun writing this!

.o.O.o.

The detective was listening to Jackie as attentively as he could but his attention was actually focusing on the handsome blonde detective that sat opposite from him. He didn't know what it was that was distracting him. Maybe that it was because he was more fidgety than normal and he kept looking at the clock as if he had somewhere to be which was unusual because the detective didn't really have a life outside these four walls.

"Are you listening to me, Robbie?" Robbie was ripped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Jackie, his smile sheepish at being caught in a different world.

"I'm sorry, Jacks." He meant it too so Jackie didn't comment. "I was distracted by Mr-I've-got-ants-in-my-pants." Stuart tore his gaze away from the clock and Robbie was happy that he had the decency to look flush with embarrassment.

"Oh Robbie, give the guy a break. He's nervous about his date tonight."

That was it. Robbie felt like the bottom of his world had just came off and he was falling. Stuart had a date tonight?! That wasn't right! Stuart was meant to stay single and wait for Robbie to feel ready to admit his feelings. He'd been battling his thoughts for a few months now but when Stuart had never showed any signs of interest, Robbie had been in two minds whether or not he should say anything. He was straight. He knew that. Hell, everyone knew that but there was something about the blonde haired detective that made Robbie hot under the collar and Robbie had long since admitted to himself that it was something he enjoyed feeling.

"You have a date?" Robbie finally said out loud seeing as he decided that he'd been quiet long enough and he'd probably caused both of them to worry about was running through his mind.

"It's nothing serious." Stuart shrugged his shoulders, glaring at Jackie for having opening her damned mouth in the first place.

"You don't date," was Robbie's next comment and Stuart just turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised as he tried to work out the point behind Robbie's sentence.

"Have you ever thought that might be because I've never found the right person?" He pointed out before shrugging his shoulders and sighing. "Like I said, it's nothing serious. I'm just going out on a date with Keith from the mailroom and Jackie got overexcited hence her telling everyone." The time read that it was time to go and Stuart stood up, his hands burying deep into his pocket. "I'll give you the lowdown tomorrow morning?"

"I'm looking forward to it." Jackie said with excitement and Robbie just grunted. He didn't want to know about Stuart's adventures with another man. Just the idea of it was tearing him into pieces! "You could have been more supportive!" Jackie chastised after Stuart had left and Robbie turned to look at her.

"Why?" Robbie asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "We know it's going to be a disaster anyway! It's Stuart. The guy never manages to pull anyone decent. He wears his damned heart on his sleeve and then when he gets hurt, we're expected to be there to pick up the pieces." Jackie's face fell and Robbie didn't even need to turn round to guess that Stuart had obviously forgotten something and had come back to retrieve it. "Stuart..." He started as he turned to look into this saddened face of his best friend.

"It's cool, Robbie. It's nice to know what you actually think about me." Stuart moved round to his desk, grabbed his wallet and nodded his head before sighing. "I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt but what more do I expect from you," and with that retort, he quickly left again.

"Stuart..." Robbie shouted as he moved after his best friend, grabbing his shoulder so that he'd stop moving. When he did, Robbie turned him so that he was looking at him and Robbie felt his heartbreak at the anger and hurt that was both mixed through the expression on Stuart's face. "I didn't mean that. I just worry about you."

"Well there's no need, Robbie."

"Yes, I'm sure Kevin is different to the others." Wrong response! The voice inside his head barked angrily as he forced a smile for the sake of his best friend, a friendship he sure as hell didn't want to lose any time soon.

"Keith." Stuart corrected before rolling his eyes, typical Robbie to not have listened to something as simple as the man's name. He reached out and squeezed Robbie's shoulder, a smile on his face that showed that he'd already forgiven Robbie for his outburst back in the office and Robbie thought that was just typical Stuart. God, Robbie could shoot him with the intention to kill and Stuart would still find a way to forgive him. That was what made him perfect. He shook his head. They definitely weren't thoughts that he wanted to be having now.

"Well you'd best go and get ready, tiger." Robbie forced himself to sound enthusiastic and forced the biggest grin imaginable as he playfully punched Stuart's shoulder and his smile slightly became real at the sound of Stuart laughing.

"Thank you." He reached out and pulled Robbie into a hug. The latter man had bite back a groan as he buried his face into Stuart's neck, the flesh too tempting to kiss. He pulled away.

"I hope you have fun."

"Oh so do I." Robbie, again, forced a smile as he feared that his friend was going to share information that his brain wouldn't be able to process. He just stood there numbly and watched as his best friend, no, the guy that he loved walked out. He used the heel of his hand to slam against his forehead as he whispered as many curse words as he could think of about himself.

.o.O.o.

Stuart arrived at the club, his hands sweating as he rubbed them on the thigh to his pants as he stepped inside and saw Keith stood at the bar holding onto two glasses of some strange coloured cocktail. Keith spied him and waved with excitement but Stuart noticed that he was looking around the club in distraction at the same time.

Moving down, he accepted the drink and smiled. "Who are you looking for?"

"I wasn't looking for anyone." The answer was said too fast and in a defensive manner. Stuart hated being a good detective at times. He just nodded his head before pursing his lips. "I was just looking for somewhere for us to sit." Now this answer was fair enough. The club was filled with people sitting down and have conversations and the dance floor was also filled with bodies rubbing against each other. "It's a busy place."

"I like busy." Stuart affirmed before taking a swig of the blue drink, biting back the grimace that he felt. Oh how he'd kill to be sat with Robbie in a simple pup supping a Smirnoff ice, neither of them cared that they were classified "girly drinks" they just tasted too damned good! Keith just grinned.

Five blue things later, Stuart had definitely come to the conclusion that Keith was using him to make someone jealous and he'd also come to the conclusion that Keith was dull. He couldn't even hold a conversation for long, let alone flirty banter. Stuart sighed as he slipped off his stool, his hands running through his hair as he wobbled lightly. So the blue things might have affected him a little more than he originally thought.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm going home, Kev... Keith." Damn Robbie for calling him Kevin back in the office! "The guy you have been trying to make jealous all night keeps looking as if he wants to rip me to tiny pieces. Maybe you should go over and just tell him that we're work colleagues that were out having drinks together so that my life can be saved. I'm also feeling really tired." He lied so he didn't feel like a complete loser. How had Robbie been right? How did he know that he'd get trampled on again? The bastard.

"Stuart..." Keith started in the same tone that Robbie used and Stuart found himself wanting to hit the guy. No one could say his name like that BUT Robbie. It was simple as that! He just shook his head and made his way to the door, his hands shoving into his pockets to stop the temptation of starting a fist fight.

.o.O.o.

Robbie looked at the clock, his mobile resting in his hand as he fought the temptation to ring Stuart and see how his evening was going. He'd already watched his collection of lame arse DVD's and not one of them had captivated his attention. He'd been thinking of Stuart the whole time. He probably couldn't even tell you what films he had bothered to watch! He sighed as he shook his head.

"Look at what you've become." He muttered to himself as he threw his phone down to the other end of the couch, his hand rubbing over his tired face. "You're like a tired old housewife that is waiting for her husband to come home." Except he's not your husband because you refuse to tell him you love him, that cruel voice laughed inside his head and Robbie told it a few choice words before standing up and moving to the kitchen to get himself another beer.

He looked down at the bottles of Smirnoff ice that he had bought a few weeks back so that he and Stuart could have a movie night but at last minute Stuart had bailed because he'd come down with some illness. Robbie felt himself feeling angry. Had he been out on a date then too? He knew he was thinking irrationally now but he sure as felt like smashing them all into the sink but his destructive thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He looked back at the clock and wondered who the hell could be outside at this time of night?

.o.O.o.

He didn't know how he had ended up at Robbie's flat. He had decided to go on a walk rather than straight back home so that he could gather his thoughts and at least shake off the effect of the nameless blue concoctions that he had been drinking. He'd failed at both objectives and had just ended up walking the familiar walk to Robbie's apartment.

Why would he want to talk to Robbie at a time like this? Surely Jackie was a wiser choice. She'd crack out the wine – not that Stuart needed any more alcohol – the chocolates, the Ben and Jerry's ice cream and they'd be able to talk about how useless men were. Everything a person needed whereas Robbie was going to be smug and all "I told you so". That was definitely not what Stuart needed right now.

He sighed as he rested his head against the door. He knew now not to drink those blue things again. He also knew that when the door opened and he fell straight into Robbie's chest.

.o.O.o.

Robbie grunted at the weight that was suddenly added to his chest. He was sure that once he managed to have Stuart on his feet again, he'd be seriously winded. "Stuart?" He finally asked when Stuart stood up properly and looked at him. "Are you drunk?" He knew the answer because Stuart hadn't just used his key to get in.

"No!" The sound made that was one expected of a drunk. It was high and childlike. Robbie found himself biting back a smile. "Don't you dare smile," Stuart demanded as he pointed clumsily at the man. "I'm only here to tell you that you were right and now I'm going to go home."

"I was right about what?"

"He only used me to make his ex jealous." Stuart pouted and Robbie felt the temptation to lean in and take the man's lips lovingly. Instead he moved Stuart so that he was leant against the wall, his hand closing the door.

"Kevin used you?"

"Keith." Stuart automatically corrected before banging his head against the wall several times. Robbie could tell he was doing it with some force and thanks to the wonder of alcohol, his head was probably numb to the pain right now but it wouldn't be in the morning. He moved over, his legs either side of Stuart's as he put his hand to the back of his best friend's head so that if he did it again, Robbie's hand would shield him. "Are you not going to start your smug spiel?"

"I feel insulted that you would think that about me." Robbie whispered before moving his hand away from the back of Stuart's head. He moved back a step and noticed that Stuart was also about to move.

"Well I expected some teasing about how I was useless and should become a monk."

"Oh I don't think I'd survive if you became a monk." Robbie teased moving back and resting his hands at the side of Stuart's head so that the man wouldn't move, his hips imprisoning him against the wall. "I'm sorry that your date wasn't what you expected but I'm also happy at the same time." Stuart looked at him confused.

"Why would you be happy?" The man sounded wounded and Robbie knew that he wouldn't be able to come up with an accurate answer so he decided just to show him. He leant in and took hold of the man's lips with his, one of his hands moving down to tenderly cup his cheek. Stuart didn't respond at first and this didn't shock Robbie. He could just imagine Stuart's shock. Eventually, Stuart pushed him away. "I'm not going to be some drunk experiment for you, Robbie."

"Stuart..." Robbie sounded hurt as he looked at the man in front of him. "I'm not looking for an experiment! Why do you think I was such a prick back in the office because you said you were going out with Kevin..."

"Keith."

"... whoever? It was because I wanted to go out with you. I wanted to be the one that sparkle in your eyes, the one that you stared at the clock in anxiety for and for me to be the one you trusted Jackie enough to know about." Stuart stared at the man, speechless. He'd been best friends with Robbie for so long and how had he not noticed that this was how he felt? He decided not to analyse it and didn't give an answer.

He leant in and took hold of Robbie's lips with his.

.o.O.o.

They laid in Robbie's bed, their limbs entangled as they pressed loving kisses to each other's sweat covered skin. The sex had been terrific and Robbie knew only one thing. Now that he had Stuart, he wasn't going to let him go. "I love you, Stuart." He whispered and found himself smiling as the response was a tiny snore. It was probably the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard and he was happy to just lie there, Stuart asleep beside him.

.o.O.o.

The next morning, Stuart woke up with a pounding headache and a horrible taste in his mouth. The aftermath of the blue things. He groaned as he ran his hand through his hair and sat up. He froze. This wasn't his bedroom. He actually didn't recognise this bedroom. He closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten before turning to the side and then he groaned.

Sleeping next to him, butt naked, was Robbie Ross. He felt the bottom of his earth fall right then. How the hell had this happened? He tried to remember but it appeared that those nice tasting blue things caused amnesia. He cursed as he gently climbed out of the bed. He moved round the room and grabbed hold of all his clothes, using the bathroom to get ready.

Just before he left, he stood at the bedroom door and stared at Robbie. From the amount of beer bottles cluttering the floor, he knew that Robbie would just think that what had happened was thanks to a unhealthy amount of alcohol. He hoped so because he didn't want to lose their friendship over this. He hit his head once on the frame of the door before quickly leaving, using the key that Robbie had given him ages ago to lock up.

.o.O.o.

Robbie woke up and reached out to pull Stuart close to him. He froze at the empty space. He sat up in the bed, his eyes squinting against the sunlight that came through the window and he looked around. There was no evidence of Stuart. No clothes were dotted across his floor and he cursed. He had never imagined Stuart to be the type to wake up and bolt. He stood up and winced as he stood on something.

Stuart's wallet.

He bent down to pick it up, his hands shaking with rage as he opened it and saw Stuart's ID photo smiling back at him. The anger quickly subsided. He just knew that he had this to shove in Stuart's face and knew that Stuart would need to face him. He quickly got changed.

.o.O.o.

The knock at his door was loud and he felt each thud in his head. He groaned as he climbed off the sofa and moved over to open the door. He nearly cursed at the sight of a grinning Robbie. "How is your head this morning?" He asked chirpily as he pushed his way into the flat.

"Robbie..." Stuart started weakly but he recognised the stubborn look on Robbie's face and just sighed as he shut the door. "What can I do for you?" He asked and froze as he turned round to see Robbie holding out his wallet.

"I didn't see you as the type to screw and run."

"Robbie..."

"No. Don't give me an excuse. Why the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't want you to wake up and have some mad homophobic moment. You were drunk. You wouldn't have wanted that normally and do not deny it." Stuart angrily pointed out as he snatched his wallet from Robbie, gasping as Robbie grabbed hold of his wrist just as quick and pulled him close, his lips taking hold of Stuart's. Stuart sensed that Robbie was as angry as Stuart was but their reasons were probably different.

When the kiss ended, Robbie tenderly stroked Stuart's cheek and shook his head, "I've always wanted last night to happen. Hell I told you all this last night!"

"I don't remember last night. The stupid blue things seem to have had a serious effect on me."

"You drank the blue things?" Robbie asked in surprise and Stuart just glared at him. "I'm sorry. That's obviously not the main point." He laughed at himself. "Stuart..."

"I refuse to be some sort of experiment for you, Robbie." The same sentence from last night and Robbie wondered if Stuart even remembered saying it. He pursed his lips with frustration before shouting,

"I love you, Stuart Fraser. I don't even remember when it started because it's been that long!" He shouted and he looked at him. "What do I need to do to prove it? I can phone Burke? Jackie? My mother?" He stared at Stuart for a moment or two before shrugging. "I could even find a way to ring the pope, if you want?"

"And what would you tell them?" Stuart asked for confusion unsure of what Robbie's point was.

"That I, Robbie Ross, have fallen in love with you." He whispered as he moved over and captured Stuart's face in his hands. "It's not a lie. It's not an experiment. It's my true feelings and I never want them to end. I love you." He bent down and kissed the man, his hands entangling through his hair. Stuart responded this time with the same force and Robbie felt all giddy when he parted.

"You really love me?" The insecurity in Stuart's face would have been cute at any other time than when doubting Robbie. Robbie sighed.

"Yes. I always will do."

Stuart just smiled and pressed a small kiss to his friend's lips. He knew that this was going to be the start of a hard part in their lives but he didn't care. He sighed as he looked up at Robbie.

"You're sober?" Robbie just punched him playfully on the shoulder before smiling.

"I can prove how much I like you." He whispered in the man's ear before nibbling at the lobe, his fingers lacing through his as he led him to the bedroom and as the door shut, you could just hear Stuart's happy laughter.

.o.O.o.

**FINAL AUTHOR NOTE: ** I hope I did Freekydisaster18 justice because I know she was all excited when she wrote RIQGAD. I'm happy that I decided to do this one. I hope you all enjoyed it because I sure loved writing this :)


End file.
